Silence
by Iron Pikachu
Summary: Macy laid in her bed at night. She couldn't sleep. There were too many things going on, her mind refused to let her sleep. Too many thoughts haunted her mind. She decides to go and walk through the Fortrex thinking over everything. - Originally a One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

* * *

Macy lied in her bed silently. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. She groaned in frustration sat up and punched her pillow into submission trying to make it comfortable. She fell back down onto her bed, bouncing slightly, her bed creaking. She blinked and gritted her teeth. After a few moments of silence, she got up with a quiet groan, clutching her bedside. Rubbing a circle on her face with her claw-like hand, she got up and walked out of her room.

She walked through the corridor of the Fortrex. Macy wrinkled her nose in thought looking at one of the walls, she always wondered how the place worked. The outside looked to be the size of a simple storage unit, but the inside seemed to be the size of a small castle. Like a mystical being was taking the Fortrex and pushing the outside size down but keeping the inside big.

Macy shook her head discarding the thought. She continued walking, the sounds of her bare feet hitting the ground echoing though the small silent corridor. She grimaced and looked down. She thought her hollow sounding foot steps were too peaceful for everything that was happening.

Monstrux was back and in the form of a cloud that could bring statues to life, Jestro turned evil again and was working with Monstrux, there was a sculpture working with the evil duo, making statues for them to bring to life and fight them, their Nexo Powers worked on turning the living rock back to normal statues but then Monstrux just brought them back to life, Merlok's memory was lost and his hologram form maybe gone forever, but… above all… Clay…

Macy sighed dishearteningly and walked into the main room. She looked at the hologram deck, half expecting Merlok 2.0 to be there, leaning against his staff snoring away. Nothing stood there. The silent humming was the only thing that accompanied Macy as she stood alone in the dark room. She looked down pulling her lips into a thin line. After a few moments, she looked up to the one thing that stood out in the room.

She walked up to it and stared. Clay in statue form. Macy closed her eyes and looked down sadly. She dreaded this since she found out he was turning to stone. And when she saw his statue form fall out of his meck suit, she didn't think her heart could've dropped lower then it did at that moment. Opening her eyes she looked up to Clay. She did her best to pretend that she didn't know why she lounged for Clay to just jump to life, go back to normal run up and hug her. She wished this didn't have to happen.

She honestly thought things would be the same as the first time they fought Jestro and Monstrux. For them to attack a village, then her and the team to come and save the people and defeat the monsters with careful ease. Not to fall into the swirling pits of depressions, struggles and anxiety they were all currently drowning in.

She sighed and walked out of the silent room, the humming being the only thing that helped remind her that time was still going and there was going to be a tomorrow for them to face. She dreaded it. Nothing good was coming so what and who said things were gonna get better?

Walking back into the corridor she walked towards her room ignoring everything and pushing it into the back of her mind. She stepped to her door ready to go inside but hesitated when reaching the handle. Turning she looked at Clay's room door. She took a deep breath and looked around. No one was there.

Taking a few silent steps she walked towards Clay's room door. Toke a deep breath and stepped inside. The door lowly creaked as she opened it. As soon as she was inside she turned around and closed the door to close the door as quick as possible. The creak was louder but less long. Before the door closed Macy abruptly stopped pushing it and then slowly closed it, keeping the door silent.

Turning around she looked at Clay's bedroom gulping thickly but silently. She walked up to Clay's bed and laid down. She turned to her side and curled up pulling the blanket over her. She saw the tears forming in her eyes and fought to keep them at bay. A few slipped out and continued to do so even as she closed her eyes.

She remembered when she was little, her mother sitting her on her lap, telling her stories of when she was a knight. Macy was very riveted by the thought of being a knight. She trained to become one when she was older, but was a bit clumsy in the acts and ended up chipping a tooth. When her parents found out they were shocked by it, her mother eventually got very happy about it and managed to convince her sputtering king husband into letting Macy go to knight academy.

A ghost of smile rested on her lips, thinking of the memory as she drifted off to sleep wet tears still on her cheeks as she forgot all the problems of the world. Dreaming of fighting battling with her friends. Lance acting cocky, Axl taking the most of them and then getting distracted by food, Aaron practically showing off as he rode around on his shield as if it was a hover board, her as she took on as many monsters as she could trying to show she could be a knight more then she could a princess, and Clay leading them all to battle with a terrible entry line she honestly thought she would never miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence**

* * *

Axl sat at the table, setting down a plate of food with a low clank sound and rattling cutlery. He let out a low groan as the others briefly glanced at him. Ava was still looking for Macy after not finding her in her room.

He picked up a fork and stabbed it into a potato and brought it up to his mouth. "So now that Merlok has to be in the mini Fortrex until we fix his hologram projector he's gonna have to stay in close range with you guys when you're on missions to stop Monstrux and Jestro, so you can still download your nexo powers." Robin's voice entered his Axl's ears before he bit down on the light-yellow-brown plant. His mouth stayed agape. He blinked then sighed and sat the food down. He got up pushing his chair back with a low and loud scraping creek.

Everyone watched, slightly awestruck, as Axl walked out of the room leaving his food semi-untouched. "Uh… I'm not the only one who saw the big guy leave without finishing his food, right?" Lance asked looking at the rest.

Axl walked down the corridor and soon came across the main room. He walked to the table and sat down, putting his head in one hand. He squeezed his eyes shut before slowly opening them and looking up at Clay. He stared at his still form. He still looked like he was ready to take on Jestro and Monstrux and continue fighting. Even in this still form he still seemed to have the fighting spirit.

Axl paled slightly, the thought of them never finding away to turn and get Clay back. He shook slightly, thinking in horror that if they turn him back he might just fall limp and dead. Axl chased that thought away. Clay had too much of it in him to let something like this end him.

He sighed dejected and placed his head in both of his squarish fingered hands. Feeling a few tears slip out of his eyes and slowly trickle down his cheeks. The sound of the door opened with a loud 'Vrm'. Axl froze and looked up wide-eyed, he stiffened and gaped slightly at seeing Macy, her hair frizzled, eyes red and cheeks stained with lines of tears.

She walked up to Axl and hugged him. He stared wide eyed before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Yeah..." She muttered pushing one of her arms around his neck. "I miss him too..."

* * *

Aaron stepped out of the Fortrex and looked around, smiling weakly. He threw his shield forward and watched it begin to float. He quickly ran forward and jumped on top of it, bouncing slightly before began to float around the small pathway their base was currently parked on.

He grinned a bit more brightly as his heart began to beat with adrenaline. He continued to fly hearing the sound of the wind getting blown with a scratch sounding resistance. Eventually, he flew straight upward. He narrowed his eyes, but then they widened as his heart stopped at the sight of a big slightly grey cloud.

The memory of Monstrux destroying the castle and Merlok's memory's with it. That memory helped support the memory that Clay was gone and he barely did the last thing he asked of him, before turning into a statue, wrong.

Completely unfocused he fell off his shield and fell to the ground letting out a quick scream. He hit the ground with a loud thump. The dust stirring around him. Letting out a low groan and quiet cough he pulled himself into a sitting position and then screamed loudly as his shield hit him directly on the head. His armour managed to absorb most of the damage but it still hurt a lot.

Glaring slightly he picked up his shield and walked into the Fortrex, tears of slight pain and sadness pricking his eyes. The latter feeling worse than the former.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance sat in his chair typing at his tablet. One of the Dennis passed by, brushing the dust of the ground. The brims of the brush producing a scratching sound. Lance stole a glance at the robot, before looking back down to his device.

He tried to ignore everything. He was in total misery. Tuning everything out made him feel better. But nothing really made him happy. Not even his 'amazing' pictures of himself. He stopped typing and stared at his tablet. He remembered giving it to Ava, to see if she could fix it after he filled it with virus'. He frowned thinking.

Ava gave them the idea to go back to the castle and get Merloks memory, which Monstrux and Jestro soon learned and decided to destroy it. And Ava wouldn't have gotten the idea if Lance hadn't given his tablet to her to fix.

Shaking his head Lance got up leaving his flat device on the chairs arm rest. Lance walked out of his room, his head bowed dejectedly. Walking into the main room he looked at Clay's statue form. Walking up to it, he stared, doing his best not to look away.

Clay just stood silently. Standing still, his arm raised as if he was about to swing a sword. He felt guilt pull at his heart. He didn't fell responsible for Clay turning into a statue but a nagging thought chased away his ego filled ones and kept reminding him it was mostly his thought that they lost Merloks memory and most of their nexo powers.

The sound of the door opening made Lance jump. He quickly turned around to see Aaron walking in throwing his shield away angrily. Lance gaped at Aaron as he walked to the table and sat down, folding his arms and resting his head in them.

Looking around slightly he walked to Aaron and patted his back. "Uh… you alright their buddy." He asked rasing a brow. Aaron looked up to him, but then just looked back down. Lance opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when Aaron sighed.

"I just can't believe all of this." He muttered shaking his head weakly. "I thought things would be like the first time around. Not all of this!" Aaron exclaimed throwing his arms up as he strainged. Lance gasped slightly and bounced back.

"W-well. Yeah! I know right. I thought it was gonna be like I save all of your lives as well as the people. You know, because I'm great like that." Lance said, grinning. His grin shook as Aaron sent him a deadpan look. "Okay fine, I thought it was just gonna be like the first time. we stop Jestro and Monsturx, winning easily." He admitted rubbing the back of his head. He remembered the first time the newly formed Cloud of Monstrux and newly evil Jestro came around. He thought he defeated their living statues with ease at first and rubbed it in their face.

Aaron nodded lightly and looked to Clay. "Do you think we'll ever be able to get him back?" He asked worriedly. Lance's eyes widened before he narrowed them into a glare.

"Of course we will! We always figure a way around things. We thought we couldn't stop Monstrux, Jestro and their statutes, but then Ava and Robin figured away around that and gave us combo nexo powers! Those two will figure a way out to help him or the rest of us will!" Lance ranted. Aaron stared in surprise at Lance saying something about all of them without acting egotistical. Before another thing could be said Lance suddenly wrapped his arms around Aaron and worriedly added. "I hope..."

Aaron sat stunned before wrapping his arms around Lance. The door opened again. Aaron looked over to see Macy and Axl, staring slightly wide eyed. Aaron wordlessly extended an arm towards them. Macy ran over and wrapped her arms around the two. Axl soon followed and wrapped his large arms around all of them. They didn't know how to cope with everything. It just seemed to be a day of misery after a day of misery. But they felt relived they had each other to look out for them.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick note. The next chapter's gonna be the last one of this story and it's gonna be told from an odd perspective.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Silence**

* * *

Everything was stiff… his bones… his muscles… even his skin…

Tuff grainy and irritating… it felt like it had scratched for to long… he couldn't move… couldn't speak… couldn't do anything but think…

Terrible things haunted his mind, but it was the only place he could go… There was no awareness of his body, but he could see everything…

Macy walking up to him, looking as if she was about to cry… Axl, looking at him heartbroken… Aaron and Lance, talking about how everything was going, and Lance stating that there wasn't a worry about him renaming a statue forever. And then the two hugging, like Axl and Macy did earlier, then the latter two walking in and joining the hug…

He couldn't do anything, practically no awareness of his body… but he could fell the sadness and guilt… sadness for what his team was going through, and guilt for not being able to stop it or help them… he was glad they were able to comfort each other, but depressed over the fact he couldn't help himself.

Clay stood still. Watching his team, hearing them speak to him, but not being able to say anything back… seeing the sadness in their eyes and on their faces but not being able to comfort them… Pushing his own mind into the further reaches of his thoughts, he tried to ignore the dark ones of everything terrible that was happening, and focus on the ones were his team were actually able to relax and spend time to together.

Ignoring the saddening thought of never being able to experience that again, Clay drifted off. Trying to forgot everything bad and remember everything good. Silence filled the air. Almost numbing the pain.

Night came along, darkness filling the room as Clay, once again, found himself alone.

Darkness and absolute... _Silence..._

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long, but I was busy with school stuff, exams are coming around and I had to prepare. School said they would give plenty of time and they did.**


End file.
